Harvest Moon
by Sakura Akki
Summary: When Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon, before turning Bella into a vampire, something happened. Bella became pregnant! She remained human until the baby was born and then joined the immortal Cullens. But What happend to the baby?
1. Preface

**Hey everybody...Akki here...so I read the books by Stephanie Meyer...amazing author she is...reading Twilight and New Moon compelled me to write a fanfiction based on her work...and I'm only writing this intro because one...I'm not sure how to start my story and second I'm not sure if the books have made it onto titles list and if it hasn't this will be posted on Anyhoo here is the summary for my story...**

**(Summary of the actual books) Isabella Swan fell head-over-heels in love with Edward Cullen, her school's then resident weirdo. Edward, against his better judgement fell in love with Bella too. Little did she know that he was weirder than everyone thought! He and his entire family were vampires. The good kind though, the ones who only drank animal blood, instead of human blood. After countless dangers and many encounters with certain death Bella convinced the Cullens to change her into a vampire as well. The only condition was that she had to marry Edward before they changed her into a vampire. She did and this is where my story comes in...**

**(My story's summary) When Isabella and Edward went on their honeymoon, _before_ turning Bella into a vampire, something no one expected happened. Bella became pregnant! She remained human until the baby was born but then put the baby up for adoption and join the immortal Cullens as a vampire. Where does this leave the poor baby? You are about to find out.**

I knew that I was on the path of the damned, yet I did nothing to stop it. I didn't want too. I wanted to become what I was supposed to be, not this weak, Halfling in-between living and dying. I wanted freedom, immortality, my real family...but I wanted him too. And that was not allowed. That was why I was facing certain death and not complaining. I knew I was most likely being stupid but I saw no other way out. So I closed my eyes and waited for the hunter to take his deadly bite and drain me of my tainted blood or the fearsome beast to use his claws and tear my tainted flesh apart. And so I waited.


	2. Cursed

My father drove me to school that day. The first day of the rest of my life, in fact. He thought it was his duty since I was his youngest child, and was a girl. I really disliked the way he slowly and cautiously approached the high school that he had attended himself as a teen. I turned and glared at him, giving him the dirtiest look I could manage. He took no notice of it. My two brothers' snickers that drifted up to the front of the van only caused me to be more depressed. No matter where we moved, everyone in my family seemed to be able to adjust instantly. But not me. I was always the stick in the mud. My father brought the van to a stop in the school parking lot and turned to face us, the family.

"Well everybody. This is it. My old high school. I had a lot of good times here. In fact this is where I first met your mother." He smiled a quiet smile, remembering something private. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. My father, Mike Newton was an all around goody-two-shoes. Never, ever got into trouble when he was in high school. Met his wife, Jessica in school, proposed after graduation, married her and moved out of Forks to attend collage. Yet when his mother pasted away, two short years after his father, he and his wife decided to pick up and move back to Forks, dragging their family with them. I had been quiet happy in California and was not looking forward to live in the drizzly, depressing town, let alone attend school there.

"Come on Scarlett. Give us a smile." His words snapped me out of my dreary reminiscing. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the van racing through the rain, towards the school office after my siblings.

"Have fun! Grade 10 is always a great year, especially in Forks High School!" I snorted; glad to be finally rid of my father and his pestering ways. My oldest brother Kevin turned around just before entering the office, stopping the rest of us short.

"Okay Scar, I know you're not happy that we moved but could you at least try to stay on the right side this year. I would like to finish out my high school days without having to bail you out of everything." Kevin was tall and athletic and never had any problems fitting in. He was blonde, blue eyed, got good grades and was, well, the all-American dream. Stacy and Troy, the twins were exactly the same. I was the oddball.

"Fine, fine! I'll be good!" I sighed. I got appreciative smiles from all of them. Boy, did that make me feel good. They strutted into the office and announced themselves as the Newton family. That got us rave reviews.

"Newton? As in Mike Newton? Oh wow. Have we been waiting for you kids. Here are your schedules. Get the papers on top signed by all your teachers and drop them off at the office at the end of the day." I was glad to get out of the office. The secretary's bubbliness was making me sick. If I had any intention of going back to my rebel ways, she would be the first on my prank hit list. Troy must have sensed my desire to water-bomb her for he offer to walk me to my first class. English! I loved English. Unfortunately for me, since we had moved during the middle of the year, I had done everything she was going to assign over the rest of the semester already. I walked to the back of the class and took the last available desk. Slumping down on the desk, I drifted through the class. It stayed that way for the entire morning. I only woke up at lunch and that was only because I saw him.

He was sitting by himself at a small lunch table off in a deserted corner of the cafeteria. His food sat, untouched upon the plastic tray. I knew I was staring, yet I couldn't stop. There was something, almost intoxicating about him. His head turned slightly, as if my thoughts had spoken to him. I heard myself gasp as I took in his appearance completely. His hair was sandy blonde and fell into his aqua eyes. He was the spitting image of Leonardo Decaprio from the Titanic except he was _godly_. His very skin seemed to glow, making the Florissant lights above appear dull. When our eyes caught and held, I felt a flicked of something I'd never felt before. Lust? No that wasn't it. I couldn't explain it. I felt almost,_ thirsty_.

Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the lunch line, loading my tray with a slice of pizza and three cokes. Upon getting to the cash, I realized how stupid I must look with three cans of pop and only one body. I put two of the cans back and paid for my meal. The "thrust" was nothing more than a fading memory by then. Glancing around for a spot to eat, my eyes flickered, unwillingly, back over to the corner table and the mysterious boy. To my surprise, he was still staring at me.

"Oh." I let out a small gasp as I stumbled into a group of girls in front of me. Unfortunately, Stacy was with them.

"Hey Scarlett, what's up?" Stacy sneered, her hazel eyes flashing menacingly over her fake smile. I knew that look immediately. My sister Stacy is what those would call a snob. She never wanted me anywhere near her when she was near her friends or a public area. The look of warning in her eyes meant for me to get lost fast. And that was exactly what I planned to do.

"Who is this Stacy?" A thin blonde asked smirking at me. I wrinkled my nose and sneered back.

"I'm Stacy's socially challenged sister Scarlett. I am not very good when it comes to people skills." Stacy shrugged at her new friends, as if to say, what can I do? A snarky come-back came to my mind, but I kept my promise to Kevin and shut my mouth. Instead, I turned on my heel and walked away from my sister as fast as I could. Thanks to my haste, I did not realize that there was only one table left in the direction I was heading. His.

"Hello." I faked a smile the best I could as I slammed my tray down on his table and cracked open one of my cokes. He eyes widened at the sight of me. My thrust returned the moment I looked at him, so I downed the soda in one gulp.

"Are you okay?" he asked his deep voice timid.

"Yah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, silently wishing I had bought the two other drinks.

"Well people usually stay away from the cursed." I choked on my pizza.

"Cursed?" I stared at him incredulously.

"That is what everyone from La Push says, and people seem to trust what the La Push people say more and more now." He eyes went dull as he spoke and tilted down to meet the floor as if he was, _ashamed_.

"You don't seem cursed." I said, smiling genuinely.

"Well, I Am." he snarled, standing up. My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't expected him to get angry.

"So stay away from me." then he stalked off.


	3. Important Information

Author's Note: Tada! I kind of seem to like author's notes since so far both my Twilight Stories have them! Thanks for telling me what OOC stands for I felt like such a doorknob! Lol. So I hope you guys like my story and just so you know, time has passed since Eclipse and Bella and Edward's Daughter is now a teens….I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you caught the end of Eclipse because it ended on a happier note. So now that I've typed all this I hope you will forgive me for interrupting the story and will review, Review, REVIEW! Because I love reading what you guys have to say! Thanks!

Olive AKA Lucifelle AKA Sakura Akki


	4. Bunch of Bull

The rest of my day seemed to go well. I didn't get yelled at by any teachers, because any disruptions and I actually didn't wound anyone in my gym class. You see I have never been a sports person and balance is not my cup of tea. I am actually surprised that my middle name isn't Klutz.

Dad came to pick us all up after school and I was embarrassed to see people staring at me as I hopped into our van. As the last one in I slammed the door shut and we were on our way. Troy kept looking over Stacy at me and finally I got fed up and snapped,

"Oh what is it for god's sake?" Troy gave me a smirk and replied.

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking at the school's hot new item."

"What?" I screeched. That was disgusting.

When we arrived home, I fled up stairs and into my bedroom. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I began to wonder what was so attractive. I had long dark chocolate curls with a bronze tint in them and topaz eyes with brown flecks in them. My skin was pale. So pale that at one point the doctors thought I might be albino. But no, I wasn't. I was small and thin, with an average chest size, so what was the big deal? I shook those thoughts out of my head and turned on my computer.

Sitting at my computer desk I began to wonder about the boy I had met at lunch. I had been stupid and not asked his name. And what had he meant when he said he was cursed? My homework forgotten I opened up at internet window and searched 'LaPush, Forks'. There were only two legends to be found one about "werewolves and the cold ones" and one about "the fallen". I opened both. The cold ones were basically vampires who had made some sort of treaty with the Quileute not to hunt on there land or hurt the humans.

The other was of Angels in Heaven before the war of Heaven that created Hell. These angels came down to earth on a mission from god, but when they felling love with human women and mated with them, they were cast down to earth for all eternity and their descendants would be cursed to remain on earth as well. Apparently one of the ancient Quileute women was one to mate with an angel and she was cast out of the tribe and from that day forth no one with angel blood was allowed to set foot on the Quileute's land.

"What a bunch of bull." I said to myself as I logged off the computer. I heard my mom call for dinner, so I walked into my bathroom, washed up and headed downstairs. My mom, Jess had prepared steak and potatoes, one of my favourites, yet I didn't enjoy it as much as I should have. Something was off with that boy and I was going to find out what!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think of this new chapter? LaPush is actually a real place…and I never knew that. Oh well you learn something everyday. The legend of the fallen angels I found on a website called **sarasarchangels** but any abilities this boy might have and anymore information about his curse is going to come from me and is mine so…HANDS OFF! Lol

See you all in Dream Land

Olivie


	5. Thirst

_It was the end. No matter how hard they fought or how long it took, if this war continued, everyone would die. I knew this yet I didn't know how. I didn't know where I was I was or how I got there but he was with me, the boy from before. He stood beside me, blinding white wings immerging from his back. Oddly, the fact that he was with me gave me comfort. I surveyed my surrounding and saw the battle in front of me for the first time. Ghostly pale demons with blood red eyes fought his fellow angels as the dawn crept past the night. As the fight raged on, I noticed a new group join the battle. Their ghostly skin was the same as the other demons but their golden eyes set them apart. They joined in, fiercely helping their brethren. As the two immortal groups fought on, I noticed one of the demons staring at me. She, like me, also stood on the sidelines. I caught her eye and felt my stomach drop. Looking at this demon was like looking in a mirror. We had the same frame and build, same facial features, same hair texture although mine was shorter. As we continued to stare at each other, something like recognition flashed through her eyes. She started to jog towards me but my angel quickly pulled back his bow and shot an arrow straight at her heart._

"NO!" I screamed, reaching forward towards my mirror image only to find myself in my bed, tangled in my sheet. No horrific battle in front of me, no dying demons, just my clock. It was flashing 6:00 and was letting off an annoying shriek, so I shut it off and got up and ready for school. I pulled my long hair in a ponytail and stared at myself in the mirror. The girl that stared back at me looked so much like the demon from my nightmare that I finally snapped. I pulled my ponytail to the front and using a pair of scissors, cut half of it off. I left it in the jagged ponytail, pulled on my skinnys and a concert t-shirt and left to walk to school, for there was no way I was car-pooling with my family for a second time.

Later, our principal made an announcement over the P.A. system. He droned on and on about some tragedy at the La Push high school, but I barely heard a word he said. It was only when the class erupted in noise that I realized the announcement was over. I leaned over the aisle and tapped a girl named Molly's shoulder. She was in almost all of my classes except gym and French.

"What's going on?" I said. Molly rolled her eyes at me.

"Weren't you paying attention? The La Push High School burnt down! The students are going to go to school here while their school is being rebuilt. They're starting tomorrow." Another girl started talking to Molly and took her attention away from me. I turned back to my desk and puzzled what this meant. My parents had never been fond of the natives at La Push though they never said why. They specifically told all of us to avoid them and going down to La Push. Now they were going to go to school with us. We were going to hear about this when we got home.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. By lunch, I was the only one in the school not buzzing about the new students. I went to sit down by Molly as she waved me over, but after 15 minutes of her mindless yammering, I'd had enough. I scanned the cafeteria looking for a table to escape to. I spotted Mr. Cursed at his table but today he wasn't alone. Two other boys stood around his table. The three of them looked as though they could be siblings. The other two finished their conversation with Cursed and left him alone at his table again. Whatever they had said had put him in better spirits than I'd ever seen him. Curious and desperate for an escape, I squared my shoulders and marched over to his table, leaving Molly's yakking in the dust. He looked up at me and smirked as I sat down. 

"Didn't scare you away?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Nope." I said, digging into my salad. "Why are you so happy? I would have thought the La Push fire would have put you into a deep depression."

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" he said, patronizing me with his toothy grin. I tried to ignore his mocking ways and brushed on to a new topic. 

"So what's your name?" He let out a snort that attracted attention from other tables. It was apparent that the kids at this school didn't see him laugh all that much. 

"Right… you don't know my name, do you? It's Toby." He smiled and that thrust, that came from that unquenchable thirst returned twice as strong. His smile faded slowly as if he could read my thoughts and could see how hard I was struggling with my emotions. The thirst was ready to take hold of me. I just wanted a taste. A taste of him. A taste of what was flowing through his veins. Whoa now! what the hell was I thinking? Quickly I jumped up from the table.

"Sorry, I need to go." I managed to spit out before I fled from the cafeteria. 

**hey everybody!! I know I haven't posted in forever!! But I didn't know what I wanted to do with this story and I do now!! I bet you guys won't be able to guess who Scarlett ends up with in the end!! ****Giggles**** review plz!!**

**Sakura Akki**


	6. Family Tension

I got home at the end of the day and went straight to my room, extremely flustered. I poured all my concentration my homework and ignored my mom when she called my down for dinner. I was just finishing my last bit of math when there was a knock on my door and Stacy pushed her way in, carrying a tray with pizza and chocolate milk.

"Mom says you need to eat." Stacy said, setting the tray down on my bed. I pushed my computer chair so it rolled over the hardwood floor to my bed.

"Thanks Stacy" I said crawling down my bed to get at the food. Stacy didn't leave as I expected her to. Instead she looked around my room, her eyes lingering on my unpacked boxes. My cheeks burned and I looked down at my food.

"You should unpack." She said still not looking at me. I said nothing and continued to eat. Stacy just stood there, making no attempt to leave. I downed the milk and put it back on the tray beside the empty plate.

"Who's the guy you're always sitting with at lunch?" She asked picking up the tray. I swallowed and said,

"Just a guy." I heard Stacy sigh.

"Be careful Scar. I don't want to have to bail you out. It's bad enough I'm related to you as it is." The last comment stung and I glared at her hatefully.

Stacy and I never got along. It was bad enough that I had to ruin her "only girl in the family" status, but I was naturally smarter than her and I could actually sing something she always wanted to be able to do but sadly lacked all talent for. She hated me for being so different in the family, for being prettier and for not being the sister she wanted, the one who cared about shoes and shopping and gossiping.

Stacy stared back down at me scornfully.

"I'd unpack before mom and dad see you haven't. You're already so much of a disappointment to them. You don't want to make them start worrying about you adjusting now do you?" She hissed coldly before turning on her heel and strutting from the room.

Pissed off, I remained on my bed letting Stacy's words flow through me when I had my next visitor, Troy. He just strolled right into my room and plopped himself down on my bed beside me. I glared at him, not in the mood to deal with someone who looked and acted the male counter-part to my hateful sister.  
"So what did you do now?" I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't done anything. "Stacy's having a spaz and you were the last one to talk to her." I turned to face him.  
"Just cause Stacy was born a bitch, does not mean it's my fault when she starts spazing about anything and everything that discomforts her." Troy locked his jaw and narrowed his eyes. If you thought Stacy and Troy looked alike normally, you should see them angry. They were identical.  
"Just leave Troy." I spat before he could say anything else. He got up and threw me a dirty look before strutting from the room like his twin had. He bumped into Kevin as he was leaving and just shook his head at him. Kevin looked at me and sighed.

"Do you have to make everyone angry at you?" I got up and walked over to my door and slammed it shut in his face. I heard him say "apparently" through the door as he walked away. Growling to myself, I marched myself back over to my bed and flopped down. I looked up at my clock and saw that it read 10:30 PM. It was too late to ask to go for a jog but I knew that my parents would be settling down for the night. It would be easy for me to slip out for a jog to clear my head without them knowing. I pulled out my sweats and sneakers and put them on quickly. I locked my bedroom door, stuck my ipod in my pocket but stupidly left my cell phone on my desk. I opened my bedroom window and shimmied out on to the roof. Once on the roof, I crawled over to a tree that was reaching out to my house. It was now that I longed for my old apartment and its balcony and fire escape. I jumped attempting to grab the closest branch but my hand missed and I fell to the ground. Surprisingly, I landed on my feet with no injury. Once the initial shock wore off, I slipped on my headphones and took off.


	7. Running Away

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone. I just heard about a big debate that was going on about the story I wrote before Harvest Moon called "Eclipse". I am sorry if anyone found that story offence but I was getting my feelings out and writing is the way I do that. I was quite amazed at the fact that people in a Lexicon chatroom were discussing it. I was like "WTF?? HOLY COW! NO WAY!" so I hope everyone likes this story. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait for me to update.. but thank you to **cerasylvania **who just commented and asked if I was EVER going to continue.. it knocked some sense into me!! lol**

**By the way, you try to take this story and….this is what will happen.**

**Random person****: "I've got your story!"**

**Me: (pulls out a shot gun) "o rly?"**

**Anyways on to the story…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The feel of the wind in my hair and on my face was so addictive that I spead up. Soon I was going so fast, it felt like I was flying. Finally the exuberating feel of the speed wore off and I took in my surroundings, realizing that I was going faster than humanly possible. I was on the side of a highway, running so fast that I was leaving cars in my dust and their passengers unnoticed of my presence. I was watching the world fly by but my feet were moving no faster than they normally would have. All these realizations were so exhilarating that I started to laugh as I ran. Soon I was out of breath and I slowed to a walk, crashing to the ground and giggling madly.

"Who's there?" A gruff male voice hissed. I stopped giggling instantly as I discovered that the highway was far behind me and I was actually outside someone's house. There was a rustling in the bushes before a huge native man burst through them. He was huge, all muscles with short black hair. He was wearing only sweat pants, not even shoes. He froze when he saw me, his eyes widening in surprise and what I belatedly recognised as hope. I watched him take in my appearance, my pale skin, and my eyes.

"Bella?" He whispered, his voice cracking as if the name was said with effort.

"Who?" I asked, my voice breaking. I could see the hope drain from his eyes and it was painful to watch.

"Dad? Are you back?" A kind, bubbling voice echoed through the night. Even in the dark, I could feel the tension flowing between the man and myself.

"Dad?" the voice came closer. I saw through the night that the man's hands were balled into fists and that they were trembling. I wanted desperately to call out to the boy who's voice was still calling for his father, telling him to run before he got hurt.

"Dad?" the voice asked again, coming close enough so that I could see a boy roughly my age breaking through the bushes. He could have been the man's twin, except his hair was longer and shaggier and he was slightly smaller in height and build. I quickly gather that the man I'd met was his father.

"Oh." He said noticing my on the ground. "Hi." He held out his hand and as I took it, he nimbly pulled me to my feet.

"Hi." I said quickly, glancing at his father and watching the man's hands relax. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Winslow." The boy said bringing my attention back to him. I stared up at him, realizing that he was much more a man than I had assumed. He was tall, at least 6 foot 3 with well developed muscles and a strong jaw line. His shaggy hair dangled to his chin and hung into his bright brown eyes. He had strong native cheekbones with glowing copper skin and a dazzling white smile.

"I'm Scarlett." I said, stumbling as I almost said Bella. I couldn't understand why I was so shook up from his father's words or his stares, or why he was continuing to stare at me. I reached to play with my hair, a nervous habit of mine, before remembering that I'd chopped it off. I quickly dropped my hand as the silence continued to stretch. Winslow looked over at his father before elbowing him.

"Dad, where are your manners? Have you introduced yourself yet? Do you not realize that you look scary in the dark?" The man seemed to snap out of his daze and flashed a smile identical to his son's.

"Apparently my manners have fled to the same place where you put your common sense." He clapped his son on the back before reaching out and shaking my hand.

"Did you not wonder what this nice young lady was doing out here so late at night?" My eyes widened. How late was it?

"I just went for a jog." I said, my voice turning defensive. The man chuckled as if he knew what my defensive voice and facial expression meant.

"A jog?" He asked. "At 12 o'clock at night?" I knew my face must have shown my surprise for he smirked down at me. I hardened my expression and said coolly,

"I wasn't aware it was so late." His expression hardened in return. I felt bad for poor Winslow, who could obviously feel the tension growing minute by minute as he stood off to the side and fidgeted. His father crouched down so we were face to face.

"Where do you live?" I answered his question, confused to it's relivance. Both the man's and Winslow's eyes widened in shock.

"Winslow, run ahead and phone Charlie for me." Winslow started to obey before asking quietly,

"Charlie, dad? Why am I phoning Chief Swan?" The man grabbed me by the arm before answering,

"Because we have a run away."

--

**lol I know this chapter is probably short to most but I'm going to post the next chapter today too!! And I bet you can all guess who Winslow's father is! Tee hee**

**Sakura Akki!!**

**p.s. I'm going to need two boys names soon, for the two boys who made friends with toby. Please review with your suggestions if you guys have any! Thank you!! xoxo**


	8. Looks like me

Posting time, again

**Posting time, again! I'm now changing to story's rating to M because I realized I might get hot in here!! ****laughs**** oh well hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but all the characters that are not connected to twilight and this story are mine and I worked hard on them, so please do not steal them.**

**--**

"But I'm not a run away!" I shouted for the 5 hundredth time. The clock on the mantel read 12:30 AM and I knew that if I got caught now, I'd be in huge shit.

"Can I please go home?" I was almost in tears and was extremely embarrassed. I couldn't understand what the big deal was. I glanced over at Winslow for help and his eyes reached out to me but I knew I was on my own.

"Chief Swan will be here to take you home soon." His father said gruffly. He had dragged me from out side and half carried me all the way into their house and dropped me on the sofa.

"I don't want to go hoe with your chief!" I said exasperated.

"He's your chief too." Winslow said sitting down beside me on the couch, slightly amused. "You know, the Chief of police?"

"THE CHIEF OF POLICE!" I shrieked, hurling myself away from Winslow. I instantly regretted it as I watched his face fall, for it wasn't Winslow's fault his dad was a controlling, conclusion-jumping, nutter. But if I was to be driven home this late at night, especially in a police cruiser, my parents would kill me. I calmed myself down before speaking again, directing my question now at Winslow instead of his father.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is. I went for a jog for about 15 minutes. Big woop!" The man shook his head and answered before Winslow could.

"Little lady, LaPush is a lot longer than a 15 minute jog from your house." My blood ran cold.

"I'm in LaPush?" I was definitely going to be in the biggest shit when I got home. I jumped up and ran for the door but the man stopped me and sat me back down on the sofa.

"You can't just keep me here like this!" I screamed, not caring if I woke everybody who was in the house. Already I had seen little black eyes stare down at me from the top of the stairs and hear a woman usher them away. Yet I couldn't contain myself. This man was going berserk over some little misunderstanding. But how I ever managed to get to LaPush, a 45 minute drive from just town, not even my house, in less than two hours without even being out of breath, was a mystery to me.

"I can too, young lady. Run aways have to be taken seriously."

"But I'm not a run away!" I moaned, burying my face into the couch. I felt Winslow's big hands rubbing my back and although in other circumstances the gesture would have been appreciated, it was doing nothing for me right now. I sat back up and yelled again at his father.

"Who are you to keep me here? Chief-in-second-command or something?" I yelled, my temper flaring. I had never been one to keep my emotions in check. Winslow chucked softly at my words but I couldn't see what was so funny.

"I am Jacob Black, and I found you on my property. That entitles me to keep you here until the authorities come, and they are almost here." He said it with no emotion, so I could not understand why my heart seemed to break as I heard his name. It was like my heart was reacting for someone else. I remained silent, trying to swallow my fear of the soon to be arriving police chief, until I saw flashing lights outside the window.

The shining lights were suddenly all I could see. My head lulled against the sofa and the lights around me dimmed down to two small beams. I blinked my eyes, trying to focus and remember who I was, where I was, and what I was doing here. Before I could make sense of my thoughts, the flashing lights started up again only this time they weren't coloured. I tired to sit up but my body protested so strongly that I couldn't keep myself conscious and I slipped into blackness.

_I woke up as if my dreams were still chasing me, screaming and struggling with my sheets. Sheets! Feeling the cotton on my skin, I sat up quickly but gripped the sides of my head to stop the spinning and the thudding. Although the spinning stopped the thudding got louder and louder until it was like drums in my head. I opened my eyes and I was sitting in a white bed that sat in the center of a huge field. There were mountains in the distance and the beating of the drums seemed to pound in time with the wind. _

_As the wind twisted it's way around me, I shivered feeling as though I was naked. Looking down I discovered I was naked, with the thin cotton sheet pooling around my waist. A snap of a stick brought my attention away from my body. A man stood a few feet from the bed. His copper skin glistened from his sweat and his dark black hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a leather band. What I could see of him was naked and toned. His brown eyes scanned me over, glistening and looking oddly familiar. He seemed just as surprised as I did to find me in this field. I was so shocked by his first appearance that it took me a moment to remember I was naked. Gathering myself, I grabbed the sheets and held them up to cover my nudity._

_The man slinked forward towards me, avoiding touching the bed I sat upon. He stood with he reached my left side. I saw he had on a loin cloth of sorts, tan in colour. It deepened the colour of his skin and made my face flush. He reached out his hand to brush the outline of my face. I leaned into his hands. He cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. Suddenly, the feelings of want and thirst mingled together and I moved my lips from his mouth to his neck. And bit. _

_The man rocked back from me as liquid dripped from my lips. I liked it off of my lips savouring the taste. One drip fell from my chin and landed on the white cotton staining it red, red as blood. My head rocked back and I saw the man, his neck bleeding and his body trembling from head to toe. _

_"Monster!" he shouted, his eyes turning into slits. His head rocked back and he let out a ferocious howl as his body changed. The form of a wolf seemed to rip through his skin and then standing before me was a rust coloured wolf the size of a horse. A wolf that then lunged at me._

I screamed and covered my face waiting for the eminent blow. When it didn't come, I lowered my hands to find myself staring to the eyes of the man from my dream, Winslow's eyes.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" Winslow looked at me, his brow crinkled with worry.

"I'm fine." I gasped, taking in what I realized was my first breath of air after my scream. I gazed around the room and found Mr. Black staring over at me along with a new man who stood beside him. The new man was old, with grey hair that still had tints of the old chocolate brown in it and soft brown eyes, eyes that looked like mine. He walked towards me slowly as if not to frighten me.

"Hi there." He said, his voice gruff but kind. "I'm police chief Swan but you can call me Charlie." I nodded my head before saying,

"Scarlett." We shook hands and he lead me, without any argument from my part to the police cruiser. Once in the car, I put my head back against the seat. I could hear Mr. Black arguing with Chief Swan.

"Now Charlie, don't go easy on her or her parents just because she looks like Bella."

"Don't talk to me like that Jake. I know how to do my job." And with that Chief Swan got in the car and we began the drive home. It seemed a lot longer than my run over and I assumed it was because I was so disoriented. Chief Swan asked me where I lived. I told him. We drove along silently, and then finally pulled up to my house. Even when he rang the doorbell, my mind was so far gone that no fear or panic set in. My dad groggily opened the door but snapped to attention when he saw Charlie. And me.

"Scarlett! Chief Swan what's going on?" He roared, his temper catching up with him. I had always assumed I got my temper from him but in the state I was, somewhere in my mind I connected that his temper and mine were complete opposites. Everyone in my family and I were complete opposites. And I couldn't understand why.

"Calm down Mike. I'm pretty sure there has just been a misunderstanding. Scarlett here says she just went out for a job and I believe her. The only problem is that LaPush seems pretty far for a jog."

"She was at LaPush!" Mike roared again causing the lights from upstairs to turn on.

"Yes, Jacob Black found her actually." At his name, my father stiffened. At last, he grabbed my hand and brought me into the house.

"Well, thank you Charlie." He said, "We'll make sure everything is looked after." Chief Swan shook his head.  
"Don't be too hard on her, Mike. She's just a child." And with that he left. My dad closed and locked the door before leading me upstairs. He didn't say a word. As we passed Kevin and Troy's room, they both just looked at my pitifully. When we reached Stacy's room, she smiled cruelly as if she knew this was going to happen. My dad lead me into my room.

"For God's sake Scarlett, don't do that again." My dad said coolly. I took no notice. I just said the one thing that had been bugging me since I left Winslow's house.

"Dad, he looked like me." My dad's eyes widened but he only said,

"Don't be silly Scarlett, go to bed." And with that he left me.


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys

Hi guys. Just wanting to let you all know what's going on. Be paient, but yes Ashen Jade, the Cullens are coming. Sorry but I got to get into the story more before I can get them to arrive. And I really need name ideas for two guys or else I can't post the next bit, so please email me any.. ANY ideas you have for guys names and maybe a few girl names, okay?

thanks so much guys!! . akki


	10. Fixing a Mess

**Wow I must be full of posting energy. Sorry if the last chapter was long winded. I just wanted to get it all out in one go! Lol**

**--**

The next morning, I got up early, despite being up late the night before. I showered and dressed for school. I dressed warmly, for it was raining again and I was not looking forward to getting wet. With my hair in a low ponytail, I headed downstairs for breakfast. Looking at the kitchen clock I discovered that my own clock was wrong and that instead of it being 7:30, it was in fact 6:30. The only sane people up at this hour would be my parents, who were early risers.

After eating a huge bowl of cereal to make up for my sorry dinner, I rinsed the dishes, stuck them in the sink the walked out of the house and into the Outdoor Equipment Store my father had inherited.

"Morning, Mom." I called as I walked up to the counter where she was casually flipping through a magazine. She didn't looked up or even acknowledge my presence. I had realized they were going to be mad but I hadn't realized they were going be that harsh. Once up at the counter with her, I scanned to store for my dad. He was in the back corner stalking, and so I hurried over to him.

"Morning Dad." I said as I rounded the corn of the aisle he was working on. He too, chose to ignore me.

"Okay, I get that you guys are pissed off but it's such a misunderstand-"

"Save it, Scarlett. Your mother and I don't want to hear your excuses. We knew you weren't happy, but honestly, did you have to rub it in our faces so much?" Mike interrupted.

"But Dad I-"

"This is a small town Scarlett. I don't like our family laundry being aired for the town to gossip about. So your grounded."

"What? Grounded?"

"And to make matters worse, I had to go and thank Jacob Black for rescuing my daughter. Do you understand how embarrassing that was for me? For your mother?" The venom in his voice almost hurt. I couldn't understand where it was coming from. Yet my gut told me it had something to do with Mr. Black.

"So as punishment for your little incident last night, not only are you grounded but we got you a job."

"A job?" I spit out. I was horrified. As if I needed another thing to keep me rooted to this god forsaken town.

"Jacob Black owns the best auto body shop this side of Seattle. He has customers coming from all over and he just lost a guy to a broken arm. You start tonight at 3:30. Right after school you are going to catch the bus with his son and report immediately to his shop. If I find out that you did not show, there will be hell to pay. Now go to school." And with that he turned from me and left me standing, still in shock.

Once at school, my day went from bad to worse. All the LaPush kids had arrived and not only did all of them know of my adventure the night before, all the regular kids did too. I caught Molly holding court in the bathrooms telling every girl there how pathological I was and how I was probably going to snap one of these days and burn down the entire school. Even the teachers were giving me dirty looks. I knew my brothers were having a bad time with it too, for they wouldn't look at me. Stacy played it up, acting like the poor unfortunate sister who had tried to steer me to the right path and failed. And first period hadn't even started. I didn't want to know what the rest of the day was going to be like. I caught Toby's eye right before the first bell. He was sitting off in the corner with the other two, whispering quickly about something. When our gaze meet, he seemed to laugh at me as if he was enjoying my predicament.

I walked into my first period English class and sighed as all the noise stopped at my arrival. Could they not have been more predictable? I walked to my seat at the back of the room and noticed that all the desks, even the normally empty ones had been moved as far away from mine as possible. I slumped down into my seat. How the hell did this happen. I was so angry I just wanted to hit something, but I knew if I did, I'd be doing just what they wanted me to. So I merely sat there. The door creaked open and the LaPush kids who had been introducing themselves so vigorously to everyone before howled and laughed, running over to greet the new comer. I locked eyes with the brown gaze and realized it was Winslow.

He took in my surroundings and the way people were looking at me and him. Finally one of his friends caught on and whispered what I assumed were all the sordid details to him. I saw his jaw clench. He pushed past his friends and made his way towards me. Molly stopped him half way down the aisle. She grabbed his arm and gushed,

"It must be awful to have such a dork end up on your doorstep. I feel bad for you. I'm Molly. If you need someone to talk to I'm the one-" Winslow brushed past her without responding. He grabbed a desk and carried it over before dropping it with a clatter right beside mine.

"Sorry about my dad flipping last night. I hadn't told him about us yet and I guess it blew up in my face." I said nothing confused. Winslow winked and i clued in. He was trying to fix things for me. I didn't want to get him mixed up in my mess so i said,

"Thanks Winslow, but I-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to my mouth. I responded without thinking, closing my eyes and moving my mouth with his. I could feel the class's eyes burning into our skulls and I reluctantly pulled away. Winslow leaned in and gave me one more quick peck before straightening up right as the teacher walked in. While the teacher went on and on about The Merchant of Vence, I slipped Winslow a note.

why are you helping me? 

Winslow smiled slowly.

my dad went nuts last night. I've never seen him act like that. We've caught some real run aways before and he never acted like that. And now people are saying shit about you. It's not fair and i feel like i should do something. besides you're cute and it was easy way to get away wih kissing you. 

I felt my face flush and I refused to look at him as I wrote back.

what do you mean real run aways?

He chuckled and the sound sent shivers racing down my spine. It was such a deep and soothing sound, it made my limbs melt.

I don't think you were running away Scarlett. I believe you. 

I smiled over at him and mouthed "thank you". He mouthed back "no problem" before reached over and swiping the note from my desk. He folded it into a small square and shoved it in his bag. We took actual notes for the rest of the class, and my face remained red until just before the bell. As everyone got up to leave, I packed my bag and turned to leave only to meet Winslow's hand on my stomach. It slid along my stomach and down my lower arm until he was holding my hand.

"I'll walk you to class." he said, leaning over and kissing my cheek. As he did, his neck became exposed and I flashed back to my dream the night before. I shuddered, removing the thought from my mind. As Winslow lead me from that class to my next one the one thing on my mind was how easy it was to get used to it. To get used to my Thirst.


	11. Startling Invitations

Thanks for posting guys, I really appreciate it

**Thanks for posting guys, I really appreciate it.**

**Now onto Harvest Moon**

**--**

The rest of the school day was a whirlwind. Winslow stuck to my side all day. I really felt appreciated and he was easy to get along with but I was never a relationship person and the only thought in my head all day was if I was going to get in more shit when I got home. At lunch I finally got him to ease off and go and sit with his friends. He thought it was a perfect idea, to go and spread the story more. I just shook my head, happy to have a few moments to myself. I spotted an empty table and sat myself down, just nibbling at the chicken burger I'd grabbed. I lost myself in thought about Jacob Black. I couldn't understand why my father hated him so much. I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had sat at Toby's table or that he and his friends were heading my way.

"Hey!" Toby said all smiles as he sat down beside me. I jumped a foot before calming myself.

"Jesus, don't do that to a girl!" I hissed slapping his arm. The two boys who had sat down opposite us tensed. I pulled my hand back and ate as if nothing was wrong but my hand was tingling like mad. It was like a burning sensation, running up and down my arm.

"It's my fault you are so out of it, Miss Celebrity." Toby laughed. His friends just shook their heads.

"Celebrity?" I inquired.

"Well if you thought you were famous when you first arrived, you would be blown away by how famous you are now around town." I choked on my soda. His two friends snicker behind their food. As I glowered at them, Toby remembered himself.

"These two losers over here are my fellow cursed." They both shot death glares at Toby but he continued none the less.

"The one in front of you in Daniel, don't call him Dan or Danny or he might stab you, and the other one is Andy." They both nodded simultaneously before returning to their food. I wasn't really hungry anymore, but a small ache I recognised belatedly as thirst formed at the back of my throat, so I drank my soda greedily as I studied them. Like Toby they had movie star good looks, with skin that put the florescent lights to shame. They were all about the same height, roughly 6 foot with identical aqua eyes and the same lanky build. Daniel had short black hair that seemed to glint silver when it caught the light the right way. Andy on the other hand, had shaggy auburn hair that seemed off in a good way, on a face that had no freckles.

When they were almost finished eating, a surprise guest visited the table.

"Scarlett darling, I haven't seen you all day, how are you?" Stacy cooed, slapping herself down beside me. She extended her hand to the boys,

"Hi boys, I'm Stacy Newton, Scarlett's older sister." She held her hand like she was waiting for them to kiss it. When none of the boys reached for it, she slowly drew it back, displease. She didn't let her displeasure show for long though.

"Well Scarlett, where are your manners? You must introduce me to your friends."

"I don't see you introducing me to yours." I hissed.

"Don't push it Scar." Stacy hissed back through a charming smile.

"Stacy this is Toby, uh" I realized I didn't know their last names. Toby took over for me, bless him.

"Toby Farthings. And these two gents are Daniel Howard and Andy Blanch." Both the boys nodded. But Toby continued to talk.

"We were just discussing how I wished to take your darling sister here, to a teenage nightclub we know up in Seattle this Friday." My gasp was echoed by Stacy's. They had been discussing no such thing.

"Well, I know my sister could not go up there all by herself." Toby's eyes widened and he gave my sister a look that would melt any woman.

"Well then, we'd have to have you join us." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daniel's and Andy's jaws drop. Obviously they had been left out of this plan.

"We definitely will." Stacy shrieked in delight before excusing herself, to, I knew go tell all her friends.

"Well then." Toby said looking at me. "See you on Friday." And with that, all three of them got up from the table and left. As I watched them leave the cafeteria I noticed Winslow staring over at me. He did not seem pleased.

**--**

O**oh my gosh the Cullen's are so close I can smell the beautiful scent coming off of their skin. Just one more chapter and then the chapter will come where Scarlett meets one of them. Can you guess who? **

**Sakura Akki **


	12. Strange Predjuices

After school, Winslow dragged me from our last class which we thankfully had together, for I wasn't sure how I was going to find him after school. He led me outside without a word and on to the bus that would take us to LaPush. Cat-calls came from all his friends but he ignored them and grabbing my hand, pulled me to the back and pushing me down on to the very last seat. After lunch, he had been acting the same as before so I had thought I had imagined his displeasure in the cafeteria. Apparently, I had been wrong. He pushed me over against the window and then sat down himself. Surprisingly all the rest of the passengers had squeezed to the front of the bus leaving three empty rows between us and them. It was almost as if Winslow had told them to get lost but I hadn't seen him say a word to any of them.

Winslow turned to me, his eyes angry.

"What's gong on with you and that kid." I just stared at him. My anger began to take hold but I held it back.

"If you mean Toby, he has a name Winslow." He merely grunted at my response. "Look," I said turning towards him. "I'm grateful that you stood up for me and help me and everything, but we're not actually dating right? So there is no need for you to get all jealous and-" I was cut off by his sarcastic laughter.

"Jealous? Please, I would never be jealous of that half breed." He seemed to freeze, realizing what he had said and looked away.

"Winslow! I'm surprised! That's the most racist thing I've ever heard!" I smacked his arm to get the point across but he just laughed the sarcastic laugh again.

"It's not racist, it's a fact of life for one who's cursed. Let's not get into it now." He finished quickly as he watched my expression shift. "I just want you to be careful around him, got it?" He stared deep into my eyes as if to drive home his statement. Then without warning, his blinding smile returned and he quickly leaned in and kissed me, full on the mouth in front of everyone. I pulled back and gasped, erecting shrieks and laughter from everyone else on the bus. Winslow just laughed, only this time it was a real laugh, a booming, happy chuckle. I couldn't help but smile. His happiness was contagious for me. For some reason I thought of his father and this contagious happiness and became sad. It made no sense but I couldn't shake the feeling. By the time we reached the Black's family Garage I was in a foul mood. Winslow had noticed and was being overly silly to compensate but it was doing nothing for me. I could feel him begin to fade into a melancholy too, thinking it was his fault and that made me feel like ever more of a jerk.

We walked in and Winslow led me over to his father. When we reached him, I felt look me over intently and I knew it was so he could distinguish me from whoever it was that he was confusing me with.

"Well Scarlett, your father explained the situation to me and offered your services saying you are a fantastic worker. I must admit it was a wonderful treat to see Mike Newton apologise so profusely to me." He chuckled to him self and smiled and I could instantly see where Winslow's optimism and happiness came from. With that he set me right to work. My dad had told him how I had worked in an auto body shop before we moved, so he put me to task, having me do odd but simple jobs on cars that would take a long amount of time. It was irritating and sometimes frustrating work but I loved it. I thought that barely a half an hour had past when Jacob came to tell me it was seven and my dad was here to pick me up.

The drive home was a quiet one. I found out why when I arrived. Stacy had blabbed about Winslow's brilliant plan. My mom was furious. She forbid me from dating him and I agreed. I said that I had just gotten caught up and that I had been lonely and he had been there. This seemed to please her and when Stacy told her that some nice, non-LaPush boys had asked us out on Friday, she readily agreed to let us go. I thought she did it just so I would get Winslow off my mind and this made me think. I was quiet for the rest of the night, and went to bed with man questions in my head, most about my parents' strange prejudice but the one at the fore front was about the woman who looked like me, the one named Bella.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Winslow remained at my side but after I told him about my parents being angry, stopped touching and kissing me. Stacy seemed to some how spread around that I was no longer with Winslow and many of the La Push kids glared at me hatefully when Winslow's back was turned. Yet when he was around, I was their best friend. How fickle teenagers are, I thought. My dear sister also spread around the story of our upcoming "date" as she called it with the cursed trio. Everyone except the LaPush students was buzzing about it like crazy. I thought it was strange how the natives clung on to their legends, especially when they were about such things as werewolves, vampires and fallen angels. Winslow seemed unhappy about it but said nothing. Daniel approached me at lunch on Wednesday and said he would pick Stacy and I up at the Outdoor Equipment Store at 6 on Friday night. I said thanks and he nodded and left and it was the last I saw of him or Andy and Toby for the rest of the week.

The best part of the week had to be Thursday after school. Jacob had given me permission to skip work on Friday. Apparently he was as happy as my parents were that Winslow and I were no longer "together".

"Scarlett," He began, as I pulled myself out from under a car. He laughed at the smudge of grease I felt on my cheek but quickly pulled himself together. "I'm going to let you work on some of the bigger projects next week. You proved to be a fantastic worker." His praise rained over me and filled me up with joy.

"Thank you so much Mr. Black!" I gushed. He smiled softly.

"Please, call me Jacob." I nodded. His eyes began to swim before he softly whispered,

"You are so like her." He quickly shook his head and took off, but I caught Winslow staring off at us, confused. I simply shook it off and got back to work.

Friday came to fast and it was six before I could count to five. Stacy dressed me, dark blue jeans with a crimson red halter to set off my skin colour. She wanted to pin up my hair but I made her leave it down and leave my face make-up less. She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something about how I must not want a second date, before rushing off to do her own make up. Before we knew it, the boys were here and off we went.


	13. Incounter with Fate

**It's a long one sorry D**

**--**

In the car on the way up to Seattle, I wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore. My sister was thrilled to be in car with three of the hottest boys at the school, who weren't from LaPush, so she wouldn't get in trouble like I had. They all conversed about music like normal teenagers while I sulked in the backseat. I don't know why but I knew something was off. I leaned my neck to the side to crack it because it was sore and froze. Toby, who was on my right, looked me straight in the eye as I froze and my throat began to ache. I could smell the sweetest aroma coming form Toby, well to be more precise, Toby's neck. I leaned in and breathed deeply. Nobody seemed to notice except Toby.

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice almost breathless.

"Inhaling your cologne. What is it? It smells," I paused, searching for the right word. "Delicious." Toby looked down at me, the confusion shining though his aqua eyes.

"I'm not wearing cologne." My stomach gave a lurch and the aroma began to pulse, almost as if it was coming from underneath Toby's skin. My throat was raw from the undeniable thirst I was feeling. What's going on? I thought. Just then, Daniel stopped the car and announced that we were there. Stacy's squeals of excitement were enough to snap me out of it. I opened the car door and jumped out, eager to get into the night club and away from Toby.

The night club was called Tease and the strobe lights and pulsing colours could be seen from our parking spot down the street. The line to get in stretched a block away from the actual building. Toby and the boys lead us right up to the door, not even taking notice of the angry complaints coming from those in line. My sister was ready to pass out from her excitement. I just wanted to get inside and loose the weird feelings that were taking me over. As were approached the front Stacy ran ahead, giggling in anticipation. A dark haired bouncer scanned her over and pushed to the side.

"Back of the line." He said gruffly. As Stacy stumbled I rushed to her side to help her.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" I yelled back at him, my temper rising. I knew a flush had washed over my skin and my jaw locked irritation. The bouncer gazed at me in awe, his butterscotch eyes widening and drinking me in. His gaze then moved to Daniel, Andy and Toby who had come up behind me. He nodded to them and let them in. He let me go in as well but tried to shut Stacy out again.

"She's with us." I said firmly, grabbing my sister's arm. The bouncer looked from me to Dan and when he nodded he let her pass despite the groans of the line. The music was pumping along with the flowing bodies. The heat was breath-taking, the lights were blinding and I was immediately taken in by it. I wandered deeper into the club, taking no notice of the protests I barely heard coming from Toby. I music was so loud, I began to lose myself in the beat. The only time my body seemed to have grace, confidence and balance was on the dance floor so as the song took me over I just let go. All the tensions of the week flowed out of my body, up my arms, through my fingers, into the air and down my legs, through my feet, into the floor. The crowd let my merge with them and I had partners of both sexes pushing against each other to get closer to me.

I remained on the floor lost in crowd for several songs before realizing that I had no idea where my group was. I clumsily began to leave the dance floor, all grace leaving my limbs. I reached the drinks bar but only ordered water. It suddenly occurred to me that I was a minor in an adults club. How had we gotten in? We were only teenagers. Looking around I discovered that we were the only teenagers. Panicked, I frantically searched until I met Toby's worried aqua eyes from across the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, I made my way towards him. He did the same and we met in the middle of the hubbub, on the dance floor. We swayed to the beat to keep from being knocked into. His eyes burned into mine and I found my body drawing itself towards him. Soon we were moving together to the beat of the music. I closed my eyes and thought of nothing but the music and yet something was calling me. A pair of black eyes burned through my lids and when I opened them, I was staring straight into those very same eyes.

The eyes stood out the most on his pale, pale face. As the song changed to a slower beat, my heart rebelled, going faster and faster. I knew this man. Everything about him, from his movie star good looks to his blond locks to his thin, scarred arms and dark, haunting eyes, was familiar. I felt his breathing quicken even though we had to be four feet away from each other. He turned and fled from me, his eyes the last to break from my gaze. I tore after him leaving Toby in the dust. Out the back of the club he ran, and out the back of the club I followed him.

"Stop please!" I called, and for reasons unknown even to me, he did. He turned and faced me. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't move.His eyes took in my gold/brown eyes, my dark hair which now barely reached my shoulders, my slim figure, my pale skin. As he slowly breathed in and out I felt these features become more and more enhanced. I felt my body begin to change. The blood that flowed through my veins began to churn and pulse, yet it wasn't uncomfortable. It was as if it was awakening for the first time. Every scent was stronger, every colour brighter. His presence was awakening something inside me and I needed to know what.

He started to back away and I started to follow when Toby came out of the back door.

"Scarlett!" He called, his voice begging me to go back inside, inside where it was safe. But I couldn't. The ache returned to my throat but I didn't even turn to look at him. I kept walking towards the man in front of me. His eyes, which had widened at my name, now seemed pained and confused.

_"Edward, she's here. Edward, she's found us."_ He said hurriedly, walking away from me backwards, as if he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Edward? Who is Edward?" I asked. His eyes widened again with evident surprise.

"Bella! Who is Bella?" I demanded. I knew he wouldn't know but I just wanted answers. His eyes showed me that he did in fact know the name but his recognition only confused me more.

_"Oh god Edward. She's one of us." _Just then a slim, petit girl with spiky black hair that pointed up in all directions appeared out of nowhere and came up behind the man.

"Jasper, we need to leave." She whispered and the two of them slipped off into the night.

"Wait!" I called running after them. The woman didn't stop but the man did as if I controlled him. "Who are you?" I called, yet it came out a whisper. But I could tell her heard for he just shook his head as if he refused to answer.

"Please, who are you?" They took off again but I called after them. "Who am I?" I sank to my knees, utterly drained of all energy. Toby ran to me and caught me before I hit the pavement.

"Scarlett, what is wrong? Why were you yelling at him?"

"Didn't you hear him Toby? He was talking to someone about me! He was!" I cried. Toby just looked at me, frightened.

"Scarlett," he paused as if trying to figure out what to say. "That man, he, he didn't say anything." I took in what he said as my body gave out and I collapsed.

**--**

**Hope you liked it. I listened to "All Around Me" by Flyleaf when I wrote the part about Jasper. Very dramatic no? Well you just wait. More is to come!**


End file.
